


My Dear Martyr

by orphan_account



Series: Lams one shots I wrote at like 2 AM [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Charles Lee Being a Dick, Death, Depressed John Laurens, Execution, Gay, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical Lams, How Do I Tag, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Sad Alexander Hamilton, my poor children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This book begins with the end. It tells the (historically inaccurate) story of how Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens went from friends to lovers to Martyrs, dying for their love.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: Lams one shots I wrote at like 2 AM [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563010
Comments: 39
Kudos: 57





	My Dear Martyr

**Author's Note:**

> my poor children :(
> 
> Also I caNT WRITE IN OLD TIMEY LANGUAGE IM SORRY :((((

John was lazily stroking Alex’s head, his fingers caressing the long red curls. Alex was snoring peacefully, worn out from the long day and previous… events. John was about to fall asleep when he heard shouting and footsteps rapidly approaching. John attempted to move Alex off him, or maybe hide under Alex, but it was too late. Charles Lee burst into the tent, Lafayette hot on his heels. 

“I knew it!” Charles yelled, whipping to face Lafayette, who had an absolutely terrified look on his face. “You fags are gonna pay for you crimes against God!” 

Alex stirred on his chest, letting out a little “Whu?” before he was thrown on the ground by Lee. He immediately woke up, fear in his violet eyes. “

“Prepare for your sins to righten,” Charles hissed, then grabbed Alexander by the collar. “No!” John cried, running after him. As soon as he got outside, he was seized by 2 soldiers. Laf sprinted after Lee, trying to get him to stop this madness. The two soldiers dragged me to The General’s tent, where Alex was thrashing in Lee’s arms. 

“What is going on?” The general asked, still dressed in his night clothes. “Sodomy! Sir, these 2 men have been.. Been courting in secret!”

George’s face visibly fell. “Is this true?” He asked, regaining his tough composure. “No, of course no-” John started, but was cut off by Alex.

“Yes,” He said, looking at George defiantly. John stiffened, then looked at Alex. “What are you doing?” He asked, fear shaking his voice. Alex looked at him, tears falling down his freckled face. “I’m being a martyr, as I’d rather die than live without you.” John felt tears fill up in his eyes, and he nodded, too. 

“I already notified the authorities. We will bring the justice of christ down on them.” John couldn’t hear the rest of the conversation, as he was dragged to an empty tent with Alexander in tow. They grabbed onto each other, crying and mourning for the lives they were about to lose. 

“I’m sorry,” John managed to choke out. Alex looked up, surprise in his face. “Why?” He asked, cheeks stilled flushed from crying. 

“I couldn’t protect you. I always said I would protect you.” John held Alex as close as he could, wanting nothing more than to help him escape. 

“My pariah,” Alex said sweetly, “I already told you. I would rather be a martyr than live without your affections.” John pushed Alex’s face into his chest, rocking him back and forth. They sat there for a considerable time, before John said, “You were destined to live through impossible odds, and of course you die here, with me.”  
Alex looked up at John, a sad smile on his face. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, Jack.” John smiled at him, giving him a squeeze.

“I know, dear boy, but I wish we could run away. Somewhere we could truly be us.” Alex nodded against John’s chest. They sat in silence. They were going to die, and there would be nothing they could do to change it.

“One day, this will be fine. We’ll be fine. We will be allowed to exist just as we are, and no one will be able to say anything about it. You and I will be nothing but distant memories, our ashes swept aside with the winds. But, they will tell our story, Jack. The right hand man and black regiment campaigner. They will know us. I’ll ask Washington to publish my papers for a constitution, and he can publish our writings against slavery. They will remember us, dear J. I know it just as I know I love you.” Alex looked up at John once he was finished. John kissed Alex’s lips, then repeated what Alex had just told him.

“I love you, more than the sun shines and the moon glows.” Alex let out a noise a kin to a laugh, if not so sad. 

“I love you more than the wind howls, more than stars shine every night, and past the sky, into the unknown.” John was left speechless, but that was ok. Alex and him were in their final moments alone. Alex tilted his head up, capturing John’s lips with his own. They kissed one last time, pouring all the passion they would never get to share again into this one kiss. Alex’s lips were as soft as ever, and just a bit salty from tears, but the love between them was enough.

The moment was over when the tent flapped open, and George Washington stepped in. John held Alex tighter, protecting him as best he could. Instead of hurting them, however, he dropped to his knees in front of Alex.  
“I’m so sorry,” The general said, his voice cracking slightly. “Wha-” Alex started in confusion, but George cut him off.

“You two have done no wrong, and now there is nothing I can do to stop this. My most brilliant minds are going to waste.” He said, meeting John’s eyes.

“But sir! We are sinners! Sodomies! We did one of the most wrong things known to men,” John stated, shocked by the general. 

The general chuckled darkly, then stood and said, “You have done no wrong, and I will make sure the world understands that one day. Until then, I will make sure you are remembered until the time is right. I can’t stop this now, but I promise that one day the truth will come out.” John nodded, holding Alex for the last time. 

Alex looked up, and told the general, “You will forever be the closest thing I had to a father.” George smiled sadly and replied, “You were the closest thing I had to a son.” John let Alex go long enough for the two to embrace, before John and Alex hugged once more. John kissed Alex’s forehead, and Alex looked at John with more passion than John thought was possible. 

George left the tent, and two men grabbed either Alex or John. Almost no one was out there, just a few soldiers, a congressman, Charles Lee, and Lafayette. Laf was crying, and said “I’m sorry,” To which John responded with a sad smile. John didn’t listen to the speech the congressman gave, and just looked at Alex, who stared at John. Charles pulled John up, and the last thing John said before the trigger was pulled , “I love you, my dear martyr.”

**Author's Note:**

> I cried while writing this also comment you lovely children


End file.
